When You're Gone
by betterthennone-x
Summary: Just a little two chapter thing that I had the idea for when hearing the song 'When You're Gone' by Avril Lavigne. Haven't really done any ClairexShane so thought I'd try it out.
1. Chapter 1

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_  
_Do you see how much I need you right now_  
_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
_When you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_  
_When you're gone_  
_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_  
_I miss you_

_~When You're Gone- Avril Lavigne_

Claire sighed, laying in her large empty bed, no one was with her. Well, more specifically, _he_ wasn't with her. They'd had a fight. Again. And now she was laying in her bed with her hot salty tears steaming down her cheeks, and he... He could have been anywhere. She felt broke, not just for the fact that they'd fought, but more over the fact that they had always fighted over the most pettyless reasons.

She blamed herself, it was her fault for signing the contract with Amelie in the first time, all that time ago. She wished she hadn't. If she hadn't agreed with Amelie; she wouldn't be in any of this mess. But then her own life and the people she loved lives would be more in danger. Without the protection of the old vampire there was no doubting that herself and the other memebers of the Glass House would be dead and gone. And then she would have never met Myrnin, she didn't know whether that was good or bad, she loved Myrnin like a crazy uncle but then if she didn't know Myrnin then everything would be more simpler. Shane wouldn't be accusing her of cheating on him with Myrnin.

Another reason why it was her fault; she'd taken long to get home from the lab. She'd told Shane that she would be back by 7, in time for the romantic meal Shane had made her (which was now spread all over the kitchen floor.) Shane had organised it so carefully, he'd organised with Eve and Michael to be out of the house, he'd cooked, he'd cleaned everything. And she had to be stupid and take ages to return home.

It had been 6:50, Claire was half way through one of them experiments she couldn't name because she just made it up as she went along and she'd out it all away expecting her to hopefully just be on time to get home. But then Myrnin had appeared with donuts and tea and he looked so happy to get her to eat the donuts. He'd even got her favourite movie and had it on. Myrnin had said it was a 'thank you' present and after sitting down with him for an hour throughout that time she'd forgotten completely about Shane. Then she remembered, and she ran back to the Glass House, an hour late. She finallygot there at 8:00 a lot later than expected. She'd walked in to Shane pushing all the food off of the tables shouting and cursing in frustration.

"Shane... I'm so sorry..." She muttered softly walking quietly into the kitchen trying to not make him worse then what he already was.

"You promised me you'd be back..." Shane grunted "What did you do? Fall asleep in _his_ bed with _him_ beside you?! I knew what you'd been getting up to. I KNEW IT!"

"No... I-"

"Don't lie to me! That's it, I am not going to put up with your little lies any more Claire! It's over, you're killing me with all of this!" Shane shouted, walking past her and out of the house, slamming the door behind him. Claire had shrunk to the floor in tears, before he'd walked out Claire had caught the rare sight of seeing the tears in Shane's eyes, it broke her heart even more. Relationships are meant to be filed with trust aswell as love and Shane had never trusted her and it hurt her to know that she never had his trust.

The door to Claire's bedroom opened and closed, Claire opened her eyes even though she was facing away from the door. "Shane?" She asked quietly, her voice sounding broken and fragile.

"No CB, it's little old me" A voice said from behind Claire, Claire turned over to find Eve sitting on the edge of her be looking down at Claire.

"Have you seen him? Is he alright?" Claire questioned.

"We haven't seen him no, what happened?" Eve asked Claire softly.

"I was late home... H-He thought I'd slept with Myrnin... He wouldn't le-let me explain and he said it was o-over" Claire briefly explained between the sobs and tears that were now falling.

"Did you sleep with Myrnin?" Eve asked bluntly.

"No! I'd never do anything like that" Claire sobbed "See? Even you don't trust me."

"I do trust you CB, I just had to make sure" Eve said hugging Claire as she sat up.

"I'd really like to be alone for a bit..." Claire mumbled. Eve nodded and slowly got up off the bed and walked out the room softly closing the bedroom door behind her. Claire laid back down on her bed, wiping her eyes slowly and quickly falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, after being asked too I'm doing another chapter in Shane's point of view,**

**Language warning by the way, just thought I'd warn y'all**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Terri xxx**

* * *

** Shanes pov**

I slammed my fist against the cold brick wall in frustration. I'd been walking around the vamp central all night, yeah I knew that the vamps could easily get me but truth is- I didn't give a shit. I had one wooden stake on me to kick any vamps ass who tried to try anything on me but if I ended up dead in the middle of the road I couldn't be less bothered. Claire had lied to me. I always knew there was something going on between her and that stupid vampire Myrnin and even if there wasn't (which I highly doubted) all of this was still her fault. I had set up the whole night, planned everything. It was going to be perfect but _no_ she had to stay with Myrnin for no reason what so ever and the only logical explaination is that she is a fang banger.

I reached into my pocket hastily, taking out the small velvet box which I'd spent all the money I'd saved up on. Flipping it open, I glared at the gold engagmnt ring inside it, Claire had told me before that she would marry me but it had never been made official. I had worked over time for months just to earn enough money for this fucking ring and now there was no need for it. I slammed the lid down and shoved it back into my pocket, I'd probably pawn it later it weren't like I didn't know enough eople to find a good deal to get this piece of shit off of my hands. My phone started vibrating again, I grabbed it out of my other coat pocket and stared at the screen '_Eve_' I waited till it stopped vibrating and looked through all my missed calls and texts. 12 missed calls from Claire (But she'd stopped trying an hour ago) 7 from Eve (Only started recently) and only 1 from Michael.

_Shane please pick up, I understand that you're mad at me but I didn't do anything, I'm so sorry for coming back late I lost track of time completely. Please come home so we can talk or atleast let me know that you're OK, all I need to know is that you are alright._

_~Claire._

_For god's sake Shane just get home now! You have no right storming out like that on Claire without letting her explain. She's worried about you and is in pieces upstairs so just get home now. 'Kay?_

_~Eve._

_Hey man, Eve told me to text you. I don't see why to be honest she should know what you're like by now. I know you're OK, you can defend for yourself out there but would really like it if you came back and make Eve quiet, Claire hasn't stopped crying we can hear her from her room and man, you should know that Claire would never do anything like that to you, it's Claire and I hate seeing her like this_

_~Michael._

I looked through all the other texts which literally all said the same, I kicked the floor and heard a crack and a violent wave of pain, oh well it's just some fucking toes. My fist was bleeding from where I'd punched the wall but it weren't bad at all. If it attracted any vamps then it would be their funeral. I walked about a bit more before I completely surprised myself by turning back around and running back.

**Claire's pov**

I didn't sleep for long, 10 minutes to be precise. I was just too worried about Shane, I needed to know that he was alright. I quickly crept out of bed and walked quietly down the stairs to find Eve, Michael and Shane all on the sofa. I walked into the room , quickly rubbing my eyes and trying to make myself look a bit more nicer. Shane's fist was wrapped in a bandage and he had a pissed off look spread across his face but they all sat in complete silence.

"Shane.. I'm so-"

"Save it Claire, _I'm_ the one who is sorry, I jumped to conclusions too quick when I should have waited and spoke to you about it..."

"No Shane, you had a right to find your own conclusions-"

"I should have trusted you though Claire." Shane said, cutting me off again and standing up.

"Yes you should have" I said softly walking over to him and wrapping my arms around him as tears sprung to my eyes. "But I understand..."

"I'm sorry about hurting you" Shane whispered quietly, speaking about my arm.

"It hurt me more when you were gone."


End file.
